The Ultimate Ninja
by Kuro Taiyoukai
Summary: Naruto is just beginning to realize his feelings for Sasuke only to be attacked and taken to the Village of Lost Souls. There he meets Mai a ninja with a secret. A year later Naruto is kidnapped, but by who and why? NarSas
1. Attack

**The Ultimate Ninja**

**Attack**

**Kuro Taiyoukai**

**A/N: Hello… because my friend wishes for me to re-write this stupid story I will. So here you are… The Ultimate Ninja re-written…**

**WARNING: DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR DO NOT LIKE GUY ON GUY AND GIRL ON GUY LEMONS… there will be a lot of them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_I watched the figure below me carefully. He looked up and I smiled. I knew the man would never be able to see me here. Nor could he sense my black chakura. That was a good thing about being a Shonain. No one could sense my chakura._

_The man stopped suddenly and I leaned forward my clawed hand digging into the tree branch. Something had captured his attention but what was it?_

"_Sasuke! What does she see in that guy? Mr. Ten-Foot-Icicle-Shoved-Up-His-Ass doesn't even like her!" snapped a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes._

_I watched as the boy noticed the man and snapped._

"_Hey! Who are you?"_

_I looked at the boy's strange outfit. It was bright one-piece that was orange and blue. A hitia-ate (headband) glittered in the sunlight. I focused on the symbol on the band. It could tell me what village this foolish boy came from. Focusing on the band I allowed my eyes to flash the bright golden colour of the Shonian as I allowed a small amount of my power to leak through. Not enough to be caught though._

_There it was! The boy was from the Hidden Leaf Village. I leaned forward some more. To many ninjas I would appear like I was going to fall but I knew I was safe. I was a tracker… from the Village of Lost Souls. A village that was known for the best of the best ninjas._

_The man turned toward the boy. I silently willed the boy to move. Didn't he recognize the man as Uchiha Itachi? He was one of the strongest ninjas alive! The man glared at the boy and moved his hand to his Shuriken Holster. I froze for a second before launching myself off of the tree and toward the man._

_The man jerked his black gaze toward me and launched seven shuriken's at me. I caught them easily as I landed in front of the man. The man threw more at me. I dodged them easily as I landed by a tree._

"_So good to meet you Hell's Dragon." said the ninja._

_I froze. How did he know who I was? My mask was in place like always. After all I could never take it off… it had been sealed to my face and my memories taken away._

"_Do you know me?" I snapped._

_The ninja shrugged before motioning to the boy. "Here's your choice… tracker… either you finish your mission and kill me or save the boy."_

_I spun around my eyes going wide beneath my mask. The boy was laying on the ground deep into a Tsukiyomi (Goddess of the Moon Jutsu). I could feel the ninja's chakura leave as I focused on my target._

"_Damn it!" I shouted into the wind as I looked at the boy and leaned down._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

_I stared at the figure in front of me. Who was she? The man's face had filled with fear just by gazing at the figure. I wonder if they could teach me to do that?_

"_Who are you?" I felt myself asking._

_The figure turned their attention to me. They didn't answer as they stared at me hard before turned to the man. With a blurred moment the man fell to the ground a knife stuck in his throat. Suddenly the figure were gone. I stared after them in shock. How could this have happened? Who was that figure?_

_Looking down at the body I shivered he looked too much like Sasuke for comfort. Thinking about the black haired member of my cell I shivered. Why did every time I think about him send a mixture of emotions through me?_

"_Naruto! I wish you would stop running away! It is so immature!" shouted a female voice._

_I looked over to see Haruno Sakura. Her pink dress was blowing in the wind offset by her black shorts underneath. Sakura's pink hair and green eyes stood out among their surroundings. I frowned as Sakura gasped when she saw the body behind him._

"_What? Ahh!" screamed Sakura._

_I put my hands over my ears. Didn't Sakura realize with the Kyuubi (Nine-Tailed Fox Demon) inside of me my hearing was sensitive?_

_Two more figures rushed out of the forest and I recognized them both. One was a tall, white haired man our sensei (Hatake Kakashi). A green cloth covered his nose, mouth and cheek. A headband identical to my own covered his right eye. Kakashi wore all black except for a forest green vest._

_The second man was the man that caused the mixture of emotions in me. His name was Uchiha Sasuke and with his slim build, pale skin, black eyes, black hair and "cool" personality he was wanted by every girl. Sasuke wore a headband, a high-necked blue t-shirt, off-white shorts that matched both his arm bands. I glared at Sasuke._

"_Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke! Look what Naruto did!" shouted Sakura._

_I frowned… Sakura almost sounded like a small child tattle tailing on someone. Kakashi leaned down and examined the wound. I could see him frowning and running his hand across the wound. A thoughtful expression on his face._

"_Naruto how did you kill him?" asked Kakashi._

"_He couldn't have been able to kill him." said Sasuke with venom in his voice. "Who really killed him?"_

_I shrugged. "No idea… they just appeared… then disappeared it was so COOL!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at me as he snapped. "You're an idiot."_

_I glared at him as Kakashi said suddenly. "Sasuke… get Naruto out of here. Take him to the stream."_

_Sasuke nodded as he yanked my arm and pulled me toward the stream. Why were we going there? Suddenly I heard Sakura scream Kakashi's name. Looking behind me I froze. There was Sakura UNDERNEATH Kakashi! What was going on?_

_Looking back at Sasuke I found myself pinned to a tree the taller boy staring at me. What was going on?_

_Suddenly I felt Sasuke's lips touch mine. I froze what was he doing? Slowly I relaxed as Sasuke nibbled on my bottom lip. Opening my mouth in shock I felt Sasuke's… OH MY GOD!!! That felt SO good… no! Snap out of it Naruto! You're a guy… Sasuke's a guy! Just push IT back into HIS mouth and ignore all those feelings rising up inside of you… just ignore it… you can do it…_

_Oh dear lord! I'm on the ground! Sasuke's ON TOP of me! Oh my god! He's kissing down my throat… feels so good. No must stop him… must stop him… this is wrong…_

"_Sasuke…" I whispered closing my eyes._

"_**Boy! Wake up!" **shouted a loud voice._

_I jerked my eyes open and I instantly felt a absence of warmth above me (ie. Sasuke). Yet there was a masked figure leaning over me. Who was that? I want Sasuke! Whoa! Did I just think that?_

**A/N: I hope you like this story and here are the ages**

**Sasuke: 16**

**Naruto: 15**

**Sakura: 14**

**Kakashi: 19**

**Mysterious Figure???**

**Itachi: 17**

**A/N: Did you see what I meant by loaded with Lemons? Like Kakashi & Sakura and Naruto & Sasuke in the same chapter only without much details. This story is also on adultfanfiction in case it is deleted from here. I will see you all soon…**

**Kuro Taiyoukai**


	2. The Village of Lost Souls

**The Ultimate Ninja**

**The Village of Lost Souls**

**Kuro Taiyoukai**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except ALL ninjas from the Village of Lost Souls and the Village**

**WARNING!!! THERE ARE LEMONS IN THIS STORY SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR SHY DON'T READ THIS FAN FICTION!!**

_I blinked focusing on the masked figure above me. The mask was black with claw marks right across it. It looked almost like something had clawed it. Black/blue hair was tied back into a bun while small slits could be seen for eye holes._

"_What happened? Why was Sasuke kissing me?" I asked confused._

_The figure pressed a pale hand to my forehead as they whispered. "I know of no one by the name of Sasuke. You were under the Tsukiyomi or rather the Goddess of the Moon jutsu."_

"_The Tsukiyomi? What is that?" I asked confused._

"_That ninja who attacked you his name is Uchiha Itachi. I was sent to kill him but when he attacked you, you became my new priority. Tell me how do you feel?" asked the figure._

_I almost smiled she seemed nice. Wait! Was that ENTIRE thing a jutsu?_

'_**Of course it was dummy do you think Sasuke would ever touch you that way?'**_

'_Who are you?' I asked myself._

'_**Your conscious.'**_

'_Really? I actually have one?' I asked shocked._

'_**Yes… I just don't bother speaking up. It isn't like you would listen to me anyways!'**_

'_Oh.' I said softly._

"_Are you okay?" asked the figure again._

_I focused on the figure again before asking. "Are you a girl?"_

_The figure froze before saying softly. "Yes… my name's Mai."_

"_Mai?" I asked unsure._

_The figure (Mai) nodded before saying. "You are in my house… would you like some ramen?"_

_Happiness filled me as I nodded as Mai passed me a GIGANTIC bowl of ramen. Grabbing the bowl and a pair of chopsticks I ate as quickly as I could. If this was another jutsu don't wake me up! Now if only I had Sasuke… okay Naruto… get your mind out of the GUTTER! You have to stop thinking about Sasuke!_

"_I take it you like ramen." said Mai._

_I nodded as I continued to eat. Soon the bowl was empty and I held it out waiting for more. Mai nodded and refilled my bowl and I started to eat that bowl as well making loud slurping noises._

_Finishing my bowl I put it on a table near by and asked. "Why are you wearing a mask?"_

_Mai froze and looked at me and shrugged. "Before I came here it was sealed to my face. I can not take it off."_

"_Can't a healer get it off?" I asked confused._

_Mai shook her head. "No… the mask has several seals on it. To take it off I have to have either blood from the caster or a direct decedent."_

"_So why don't you hunt them down?" I asked._

_Mai sighed heavily as she said. "When the mask was placed on my face I lost all my memories… I don't know why it's on me or who put it on."_

_I nodded that was sad. Making up my mind instantly I shouted. "As soon as I become Lord Hokage I'll help you get the mask off!"_

_Mai nodded before motioning to the large, COMFORTABLE bed where I was laying. "You can sleep here. You'll be safe."_

"_Where am I?" I asked._

"_Go to bed boy…" whispered Mai._

"_Naruto…" I whispered._

"_What?" asked Mai._

"_My name… it's Uzumaki Naruto. So you can stop calling me boy." I said yawning._

_Mai nodded as I finally fell asleep dreaming of what Sasuke was doing and if he was missing me…_

'_**Yeah right-'**_

'_Oh shut up!' I snapped._

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
_

"_Sasuke… where do you think Naruto is?" I asked softly looking at the love of my life._

_Sasuke shrugged his hair blowing in the wind gently. "He's probably in trouble."_

'_**Yeah! Sasuke's right and he talked to you! Go me!'** came a voice inside of me._

_I agreed with "inner Sakura" as I stared at the love of my life. Wait! Had Kakashi even noticed that Naruto was gone yet? I glanced over at the silver haired ninja who sat calmly beside a tree a large, orange book labelled "Make-Out Paradise Volume 8" on his lap. I shivered in disgust… how could he even read porno at a time like this?_

"_It's too quite… where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he continued to read._

_I shook my head at my sensei didn't he have any sense or even care? Still I was worried. Sasuke had been even "cooler" then normal since Naruto had vanished and that wasn't a good thing. Why won't he notice me?!_

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
_

_I stared at Sakura thinking up a quick comeback._

"_He's probably in trouble." I said calmly._

_How could my voice be so calm when my stomach is rolling. Naruto could be dead! Or dying! Or worse… he could have been captured by HIM. He could have been made a SEX SLAVE… where did that come from? Get a grip Sasuke… you have revenge to think of. Think of killing your brother still… why is Naruto's image causing all of emotions? Why do I feel them now? I never felt them before I met him…_

_Why am I so worried?_

_He'll be fine…_

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
_

_I stared at the book as I wondered why it was so quite… what was wrong. Suddenly it hit me… Naruto was gone!_

_Finally some peace and quite… I sighed inwardly. With Naruto gone I could finally finish this book wait! Where was Naruto?_

"_It's too quite… where's Naruto?"_

_That's a way to do it Kakashi keep looking like your reading… that's good._

"_We don't know Kakashi-sensei." said Sakura._

_God would that girl stop making goo-goo eyes at Sasuke?! It was annoying and rather disgusting! Didn't she realize that being so desperate was a turn off for him? Course I was the same way at school making eyes at Phantom hoping she would notice me._

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Kakashi's Flashback 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0_

_**I stared at Phantom. Why was she quitting? We had just reached the final exam and PASSED making us full-fledged ninjas and she was LEAVING! Why? How? WHY? After all my work to finally get her to notice me!**_

"_**Why?" I asked.**_

_**Phantom stared at me her hair blowing in the wind. She was beautiful… no one could ever match her beauty.**_

"_**I have to train my two brothers. Besides I have to work for the family." said Phantom softly her red lips like the rose I had given to her on Valentine's day.**_

"_**Will I see you again?" I asked softly.**_

"_**I was kind of hoping you would." whispered Phantom as she kissed me on the lips.**_

_**I blushed behind my mask as she vanished. How she could vanish like that I would never know but those tendencies was what earned her the name "Phantom"…**_

_**SHE KISSED ME!! SHE KISSED ME!! PHANTOM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL KISSED ME!!! ME!!!**_

"_**Did you see that?!" I shouted to my other ex-team mate.**_

_**He growled at me as he glared. "Yeah? So? I'll end up being the one to date her!"**_

"_**Oh by the way Kakashi?" asked Phantom's voice.**_

_**Glancing over I could see her standing there. "Are you busy on Friday?"**_

"_**N-no." I stammered.**_

_**She smiled at me and my heart fluttered. "Good… how about the seven o'clock movie?"**_

"_**O-okay." I stammered again.**_

"_**Great! See you then Kakashi!"**_

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 End Kakashi's flashback 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0_

_I shivered at that memory. Since that day I had dated Phantom until she had been murdered… I would reap my revenge for that. How dare they take away the only person I had ever loved?_

_0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
_

_I opened my eyes and blinked against the blinding light. Why was it so bright? Ah… so warm… so fluffy… huh? Warm and fluffy?!_

_Jerking my eyes opened I could see that I was in a small room with a bed decorated with bright orange sheets. Looking at the sheets I shivered only then noticing the fact that I was in my boxers. Wait…_

_WHY AM I IN MY BOXERS?!?!_

"_Where's my cloths!" I shouted to no one as I noticed a steaming bowl of ramen and a note beside my bed. Lifting the bowl of ramen and cradling it in my lap I looked at the note._

_**Naruto,**_

_**I hope you feel better this morning. I'm sorry I had to leave at such short notice but I have to speak with the hokage I shall return shortly. Feel free to move around the house but DO NOT GO OUTSIDE! You are not healed yet and therefore can not protect yourself against the ninjas here. I will be back soon please wait for me…**_

_**Mai**_

_I frowned. I could protect myself believe it! Looking around the room I walked to the door and jerked it open. My eyes widened at what I was seeing. Rouge ninjas, trackers, shinobis, ex-Hokagis, elders and kids were all training! No one was playing or having fun!_

_I HAD WOKEN UP IN THE TWILIGHT ZONE!!!_

_Where was the kids playing tag? Where were the teenagers making out? Where were the perverted old ninjas reading porno books? Why were they all just TRAINING?!_

"_You there!" snapped a voice._

_I turned to see a tall, purple haired man. He wore leather pants and a head band around his waist. Since when did people dress like that? Oh wait… EVERYONE WAS DRESSED LIKE THAT?!?!?!_

"_Why are you in Mai's house boy!" snapped the man._

_I looked at the man glaring ignoring the fact that he was twice my height and I was in orange boxers with blue stars on them._

"_I will only ask you once more boy before you shall die for you stupidity!" snapped the man again._

_Oh well. I could take this guy! How tough could he be? Right?_

**A/N: That is my chapter #2 for the Ultimate Ninja. Thank you for reading and as always please review. It would be very kind. Also if you could give me any advice or ideas for later chapters that would wonderful. Thank you… also please go see my newer stories at my boyfriend's account "Catastrophic & White Wolf" thanks you for reading.**


	3. Tomaku Lee

**The Ultimate Ninja**

**Tomaku Lee**

**Kuro Taiyoukai**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except ALL ninjas from the Village of Lost Souls and the Village**

**WARNING!!! THERE ARE LEMONS IN THIS STORY SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR SHY DON'T READ THIS FAN FICTION!!**

_Glaring at him my mind drifted back to a far more scary glare… black eyes darker then night glaring down at me. UGH! What was I doing thinking about Sasuke at a time like this? Shaking my head I glared at the man before smiling brightly._

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto believe it!"_

_The man stared at me a sneer on his face. Eww! He looked almost like that snake dude… god I hope he doesn't like guys too! Shivering at the thought I felt anger flash through me as I heard his next words._

"_That is a stupid name! What are you doing here anyways? Who let you in? No outsiders are allowed without a ninja from this village with them at ALL times!"_

_I stared at him. Sure I knew in the Village Hidden in the Leaves if you were a visitor that you had to have a escort… but that was only if you were from a rival village! Here you had to have a ninja all the time? What was this place? First no playing and now-_

"_Lee… why are you disturbing my guest?"_

_I jumped at that. Where had that voice come from? Feeling a body brush my side I glanced over to see Mai standing there her gaze hard. She wore the same outfit that I had seen her in last time as well as the mask._

_Turning my gaze back to the man I watched in satisfaction as his face was deathly pale. He was glaring at me which I returned happily. Did he really think he was scary? I mean after Sasuke's glares… NO! MUST STOP THINKING ABOUT SASUKE!!!!_

"_Sorry Mai… tell me why are you wasting your time on such a idiot as this one? Surely he can not satisfy you the way I would if you would merely accept me into your bed." said 'Lee'._

_I stiffened. This man thought Mai and I were… why? Glancing down at myself I blushed. Oh so that's why… here I was a sexy, golden haired, blue eyed god in his boxers… in her house. Grinning to myself at my own description I froze at Mai's next words._

"_Who I take to my bed is none of your concern Lee, nor shall it ever be. Leave this place at once. I do detest your presence… besides my lover and I have 'other' needs that need to be met." Mai sneered._

_I jerked my gaze to the masked ninja who was currently draped on me. Her hands were skimming down my chest as she leaned against me. My stomach dropped… invasion of personal space believe it! Glancing back at Lee I noticed for the first time his face was contorted in pure rage._

"_When I am Lord Hokagi you __**WILL**__ be my bride!" shouted Lee angrily as he glared at me._

_Mai tensed… something I noticed since she was way too close to me. Like pressed up… I could feel every part of her… (cough) body._

"_You would have to kill me first. Go find your father Lee, he was searching for you." she said in that icy calm voice that reminded me of S- 'the one who shall not be named'._

_Lee glared at me one final time as he stormed off yelling over his shoulder. "When you are finished with that brat you know were to find me Mia!"_

_Once he was fully gone I breathed a sigh of relief as Mai let go of me and shut the door not too gently. She leaned against it slightly as she let out a long breath. I relaxed slowly as before I asked curiously._

"_What do you mean 'take to my bed'?"_

_Her masked face stared into mine before she said calmly still not able to hide all the shock out of her voice. "You really haven't figured it out?"_

_Shaking my head I waited for her to explain._

"_I meant that I took you for my lover Naruto. I am surprised that you didn't know the meaning of what I had said." she explained._

_I stiffened again. Lover? Since when I had I been taken for a lover?_

'_**Not that you wouldn't mind Sasuke taking you for one.'**_

_No! That was wrong! I was in love with Sakura! I mean… we were both guys and that was wrong right? Staring at Mai for a bit longer I became aware of my red face._

"_So… you didn't-"_

_She cut me off before I got any farther with a "No. I only said that to get rid of him. He may be the Hokage's son but he tends to be more trouble then he is worth. Especially since he believes that I will take him for my own mate."_

"_Mate?" I asked confused._

"_Husband." Mai clarified as she threw a bundle of cloths at me._

_I caught them instantly and stared at them and stared at them some more. They were black, tight, leather pants and the same long, black, leather jacket that Mai was wearing. Did she really want me to wear this?_

"_You want me to show you the village right?" I nodded as she continued. "Well those cloths will help so you are not known as an outsider."_

"_Oh." I said softly as I glanced around for a place to change. Finally settling on what looked to be a closet I dashed in only to find a… well weapons closet. Flicking on the small light that hung from overhead I stared at the weapons. There was everything you could think of. Including a wicked looking sword with a Dragon making up the hilt. It's red eyes glowed as I stared at it._

_Ripping my eyes away from the scary sword I glanced down at the pants. How was I supposed to put these on? Deciding just to slide them over my boxers I pulled them up. They were tight but still gave me room to move around in… thankfully._

_Turning my attention back to the jacket I glanced nervously to my stomach where my seal lay. It stood out on my unusually pale skin (well at least unusual compared to the rest of my tan body) with its black lines. Taking a breath I shrugged into the jacket and looked for a zipper… or buttons… or domes… or strings… or anything to hold it together?_

_Finally giving up my search I grabbed both sides of the jacket I held it together desperate to keep my seal hidden from view. It wasn't like I was ashamed of it… no. It was just I didn't want Mai to know what I was yet._

_Opening the closet door I shut off the light and focused in on Mai who hadn't moved from her spot. Staring at her I waited until she spoke._

"_Is there something wrong Naruto? You are clutching your jacket together. Did you perhaps get injured?" she asked._

_I shook my head debating whether or not to tell him. Finally giving up I let out a sigh before opening my jacket. Closing my eyes I waited for her response… and waited… and waited some more. Finally opening my eyes I let out with a…_

"_Well aren't you going to say anything? Ridicule me for being the host of Kyubbi?"_

"_Why would I do that?" Mai asked._

"_I have a DEMON inside of me!" I shouted again._

_Mai shrugged slowly. "Have the people in this village contain demons inside of them… including myself."_

_I stared at her. Out of all the responses I had figured would have come out of her. That was defiantly not one of them. Were was the 'monster', 'murderer' and 'demon'? Suddenly her words came to me. She had a demon inside her? What was it?_

"_You have a demon inside of you?!" I shouted loudly at her._

_Mai flinched at my loud voice and I instantly felt bad as she said softly. "I am what you ninjas call a Shonain."_

"_A Shonann?" I asked confused._

"_A Shonain." Mai corrected before continuing on. "Thousands of years ago there was three Dragons: Earth, Heaven and Hell. They kept the peace between the lands until a evil ninja imprisoned Earth. Heaven and Hell were furious and drove this world to the brink of destruction._

"_Realizing his mistake the ninja freed the Earth Dragon but it was too late. Hell, Earth and Heaven were furious about their sibling being trapped so they continued destroying. That was until the Hokage's came together and placed a curse on the three Dragons._

"_The Dragons were imprisoned for all time inside the bodies of three young women. When the women die new ones are chosen through out all of eternity. Or at least until one of the Dragons prove that they have come to protect their host life more then their own._

"_Most Hokages search for these women for their amazing powers. You see we aren't born to one specific family or even one Village. We are born in any family and can have other blood techniques as well as our power over the Dragons and their ruling realm."_

"_Cool believe it!" I shouted before asking. "So what one are you?"_

_Mai shrugged. "My mark… or seal is under my mask. Until I can get it off there is no way to tell which one I am."_

_I blinked curious then. "Why don't you just take off your mask?"_

_Then I remembered she had already told me the reason why she had not yet taken off the mask. Staring at her I frowned. How could anyone do this to her? She seemed so nice… icy but nice! Making a vow I yelled out loudly then._

"_When I become Lord Hokage I'll free you from that mask! Believe it!"_

_Mai let out a soft chuckle then as she said softly. "Then it is in my best interest to help you achieve your goal isn't it?"_

_I stared at her confused as I blinked owlishly._

"_What?"_

"_Well if your going to help me get this mask of and achieve my memories I shall have to help you become Hokage." explained Mai. "So… I shall take you on as my apprentice."_

_I nodded happily… Mai sure was scary but she seemed so powerful! Besides… it wasn't like Kakashi-sensei was teaching me anything useful…_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

_I stiffened… was something thinking something about me? Shivering at the thought I had the strangest feeling that it was not good…_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

_Suddenly wanting to show her my ultimate move I made the hand signs and yelled. "Check out my ultimate move… 'Harlem Jutsu'!"_

_I could feel the illusion taking over as my chakura fed it. I knew that Mai was seeing a tall, buxom, blond woman with her hair in pigtails and was wearing… well… nothing! Watching Mai I waited for a reaction before dropping my jaw in shock as Mai's form was suddenly replaced by a tall, black haired man with black eyes and pale skin. All in all he resembled Sasuke… way too much for comfort!_

_Dropping my illusion I watched as the "Sasuke" faded as well revelling Mai. Staring at Mai with my jaw still dropped I waited for an explanation. Sure enough it came…_

"_I'm not really sure where I learned that move but it is something like yours. Only mine shows the enemy what they most desire. So if it was me then you would see me naked or if it was you… well you would be naked."_

_I nodded before grinning happily and shouted. "That was amazing! Believe it!"_

_Mai merely nodded as she opened the front door. "Come your lessons are about to start."_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

"_Can you believe it Dad? She took some mere BOY to her bed instead of me!" shouted my only son angrily._

_I rubbed my chin thoughtfully as I looked out the window. Sometimes Lee reminded me too much of his mother. She was spoiled as Lee was and stubborn to the core when she wanted something. However I knew for a fact that Lee deserved Mai. After all she was the greatest of all the ninjas… and Lee deserved the best._

"_Mai was always the wild one, even when she first came here. You may still have a chance however as long as she has yet to take this boy as her true mate."_

_I watched as my son nodded. I knew that he knew what would happen if Mai ever took a mate. After all Shonains would protect their mate till death and could never be separated from them. I smirked at that. Lee's own mother had been the Earth Shonain before she had died._

"_I want her now Dad! It isn't fair!" shouted Lee angrily._

_I nodded my head. "Yes… you will have Mai but you MUST wait. She is powerful and will help us with our plans. This boy… he must not be allowed to interfere."_

"_Yes! Still father you should have seen her! She is obviously in lust after this boy!" spat Lee._

"_Well you shall just have to turn her against him will you not?" I snapped losing my temper._

_My son cursed as he rose from his seat. Taking my eyes off my son for a moment I gazed out the window finding Mai instantly. She stood off to the side of the training with that boy. Staring at them I deduced that he was trying to battle her. Trying and failing of course._

_Watching closely I smiled as I saw the boy charge at her only to be sidestepped. With a single hit from a flat hand Mai took the boy to the ground. Unfortunately for her he didn't stay down as he jumped back up instantly._

_Standing up I walked out of my door motioning for Lee to fallow me. Now was a perfect time for me to go find out more about this boy. Walking over I could feel Mai stiffen as she sensed our presence. The boy still lay sprawled in the dirt from his latest beating._

"_Mai." Lee said happily._

_I watched curiously as the boy jumped up and quickly stepped in front of Mai. Amusement filled me. Did he honestly think that Mai, the greatest ninja need protection? Shaking with silent laughter I settled down for the show._

"_What are you doing here?" demanded the boy._

"_I merely wished to see how your training was progressing… I see that you are failing horrible with the boy. He doesn't appear to be able to take one of your weakest blows."_

_I could see the boys eyes widen at that. So… the boy hadn't figured out that Mai was only using her weakest attacks on him had he? Watching him curiously my eyes widened suddenly as I saw the Demon seal on his stomach. So this boy had more to him then met the eyes did he?_

"_Well I was going weak on her too believe it!" shouted the boy defiantly._

_Lee glared at him before his attention jerked back to Mai. "One day you should come by my hut for some training. I guarantee that you will be far more satisfied by me then you could ever be with this brat."_

"_Brat?" spat the boy. "Mai wouldn't turn to you if you were the last being on the planet! When I become Lord Hokage Mai will never have to worry about a little dune like you!"_

_I stared at the boy in shock. Not only had he stepped in front of Mai now he was defending her! Her the very ninja who even when half-dead fought and killed ten of my best ninjas! Turning my attention back to Lee I barely had time to move when I heard._

"_Cat's Claw!"_

_Blinking I watched as Mai suddenly took Lee's place. Glancing around for Lee I glanced down. Lee lay on the ground his hands trying to lift Mai's foot that was placed on his neck. Struggling to breath Lee's face began to turn blue. I shivered how could Mai move that fast? Sure I knew she was incredibly fast but not that fast._

"_**Do not ever attack Naruto!"**__ snapped Mai in a inhuman voice._

"_Mai! You need to let him go!" shouted the boy I now knew as Naruto._

_I glanced at him once again in shock. Even now after my son had tried to kill him he still took pity on Lee and asked for his life. Didn't he realize what Lee was trying to do?_

"_**That move was deadly. He was trying to kill you."**_

_I turned my attention back to the boy. He appeared confused at that. Dear god had he really not figured out that Lee was going to kill him? How stupid could this boy be?! Turning my attention back to Lee I was shocked as Mai leaned down to him._

"_**Touch Naruto again and I will kill you understood?"**_

_Lee nodded weakly as Mai withdrew her foot. Jumping up I nearly hit him for his stupidity when he shouted loudly._

"_One day Mai! One day you will be mine!"_

_With that he ran away. I shook my head in disgust at that. How could he merely run away? Staring after them I blinked in shock when I heard Naruto's next words._

"_What do you mean by 'one day you will be mine'?" he asked imitating my son horribly._

"_Naruto-" started Mai her voice back to normal only for me to cut her off._

"_Mai is a Shonian. When they take a 'mate' it is for life and they will do anything to keep their mates safe and happy. My son wishes for her to choose him. Which she will do one day."_

_Mai stiffened then as she said softly. "No. I have told you before Leiko I shall never take a mate, least of all your son."_

"_You will one day." I vowed angrily._

_How dare she turn down my son?_

"_No… I have decided to take a apprentice."_

"_Who?" I deadened in shock._

_It as common knowledge that Mai was the greatest ninja yet she had never taken anyone to teach. Even the greatest of the ninjas from all the villages had failed to gain her respect. So who could possibly be strong enough to earn her respect so that she would teach them?_

"_Naruto." Mai answered._

_That brat? That brat was the one who would become her apprentice?! Anger flashed through me before it died down instantly. No… this would help. Mai wouldn't be able to take Naruto for a mate as long as she was forced to hurt him in the training! Smiling I nodded my consent and walked away. My mind already filling with a new plan. Perhaps my son wasn't worthy of Mai… perhaps I should take her myself. Grinning at my own cunning I never looked back._

_**Author Note: The next chapter will be taking place in two times and Sasuke will be reappearing soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please click the button below to leave a review.**_


	4. Loss of Control and Decisions

**The Ultimate Ninja**

**Loss of Control and Decisions**

**Kuro Taiyoukai**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except ALL ninjas from the Village of Lost Souls and the Village**

**WARNING!!! THERE ARE LEMONS IN THIS STORY SO IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE OR SHY DON'T READ THIS FAN FICTION!!**

_I stared at my husband for a moment and asked softly. "Do you ever wonder what happened to Naruto?"_

_Rock Lee smiled exposing his perfectly white even teeth as he stood up and pointed to the sky. "He is expressing his YOUTH somewhere!"_

_I shook my head slowly. Out of all the ninjas in the Village Hidden in the Leaves why did I have to fall for Lee? Still… my heart would always belong to Sasuke even though he had turned me down. Hearing footsteps I glanced up from my place at the park bench to see Kakashi and Sasuke walking down the street. Jumping up I blushed as I said._

"_Hi Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke sent a glare my way before turning back to the road. I wondered what was going on. Why was Kakashi so solemn looking? Thinking back I blinked. The only other time I had ever remembered Kakashi looking that way was when we couldn't find Naruto after four months of searching!_

_Staring after them I placed a hand on my rounded stomach. What would Naruto do when he came back to realize that his world had changed so much?_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

_I stared at the Fifth Hokage Tsunade. She sat behind her desk staring at us a grim look on her face. Kakashi stiffened beside me as he asked._

"_What is it?"_

_Tsunade sighed heavily before saying. "The Village of Lost Souls has gathered a new member to their team."_

_The Village of Lost Souls? I frowned… the most powerful Village in the world? What was the big deal if they had a new member?_

_Tsunade continued then after taking a deep breath. "He is the apprentice of the Crimson Night."_

"_Crimson Night?" Kakashi asked._

_I stared at Tsunade. The Crimson Night? The very ninja who was rumoured to be the greatest of all ninjas? That Crimson Night?_

"_Crimson Night is a ninja unlike any other. I was one of the few people who had the courtesy of meeting her and surviving the encounter." said Tsunade before continuing. "That was when she first joined the Village of Lost Souls and hadn't reached her potential she has now."_

"_Why does it matter if she has taken a apprentice?" I asked coldly._

_All that mattered to me was if Naruto had been sighted! Where was that teme? Sure I knew that we had always been on each other's throats but Naruto motivated me to train harder. After all there as no one in this Village who was close to my level._

"_You should care because her apprentice is rumoured to be just as deadly as her!" snapped Tsunade. "But that is not the real reason why this Village is on high alert."_

"_Then what is?" I asked again._

_Ignoring me Tsunade continued. "The apprentice is a boy about twenty years of age."_

_I sent a glare at Tsunade telling her to hurry up with this. I watched in satisfaction as she gulped heavily before continuing._

"_The most important thing about this boy is that he is rumoured to be a member of our Village. I want you to hunt down this boy and find out if the rumours are true or not. If they are then it would be either Uchiha Itachi or Uzumaki Naruto."_

_I stared at her. The apprentice was from our Village? Staring at her a bit longer I blinked. If it was either of those two then I would gain from going. If it was Naruto I could bring him back and challenge him happily… if it was Itachi however. Well I would finally gain my revenge for what he had done._

"_I believe that this apprentice is more likely to be Naruto and therefore your both 'expertise' in this mission would be good. Sasuke you are Naruto's best friend while you Kakashi have a inside depth to the knowledge of the Shonains isn't that correct?"_

_I stood shocked as Kakashi took a heavy breath before saying. "Why do you say that?"_

_Tsunade smiled slightly before continuing. "It was well known that you were in a… relationship of sorts with our own Phantom. I would have sent her if she had not died in that fire. I am sure that Phantom has taught you many things about Shonains."_

"_Yes but why does my knowledge help with the mission?" Kakashi snapped._

"_Crimson Night is rumoured to be a Shonain just like Phantom was. Only no one knows which one she is." said Tsunade. "So you must go carefully… all we know about her is that she is well… female."_

_I nodded accepting this mission. Grinning inwardly I wondered what sort of skills Naruto had gained from his training. He would be a good adversary and would supply some amusement when I battled him._

'_**That's not the only thing you want him for…'**_

_I ignored that voice… no I only wanted Naruto so I could battle him nothing more…_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

_I stared out of the trees at our target. He was a powerful business man who had been killing off his competition. Staring at the man I felt Kyuubi's power grow inside of me. Not daring to lose sight of my target. Fallowing his moment with my eyes I launched myself out of the tree with inhuman speed._

_Landing in front of the man I grinned at his shocked look before spinning with my kunai. The kunai slashed through his neck easily. The man stared there in shock before a small, thin, red line developed on his neck. Touching the line with his hand he stared at the blood a moment before collapsing to the ground his head rolling off his shoulders._

_Smiling confidently I turned my attention back to the dark figure that stood at my side. Mai… she had trained me since I had come to the Village. With her training I had become incredibly powerful and joined her on missions now._

"_Well done Naruto." said Mai softly as she gazed at the body._

_Joy filled me… sure I wasn't used to killing yet and that sick feeling would hit me soon but hey! I was the apprentice of the greatest ninja ever! Smiling I did a 'V' sign with my fingers before saying happily._

"_Believe it!"_

_A husky laugh escaped Mai as she nodded to the body. "No one will know it was you. Come I believe a bowl of ramen and a bath are in order!"_

_I smirked then. Sure during my time with Mai she as icy around anyone else. However around me she almost seemed… well human. Staring at her again I noticed that she was walking silently into the trees. Running over I stared down at my master before laughing and shouting._

"_Race you to the ramen shop!"_

_With that I took off using Kyuubi's speed to help boost my own. Appearing as a blur to even the greatest of Shinobi's eyes. A black blur kept up with me as I moved among the trees. Smirking I picked up speed as we raced along before emerging into a small Village. Dropping the speed instantly I walked toward the ramen shop._

_Taking a seat in the far corner by the counter I smirked as many people stared at Mai. Sure I knew that Mai was sexy but god did everyone have to look? I thought of her as my mother! Glancing at Mai I noticed that when she sat she had taken off her jacket exposing the black, leather, bra that was custom for the Village females during the summer._

"_Welcome to Ramen, Ramen, Ramen may I take your order?" asked the cook._

_I smiled at the overly fat man before shouting loudly. "A order of every ramen you have! Believe it!"_

_The cook stared at me in shock as he wrote it down on a small pad in his hand. Turning to Mai I could see his blush as he sucked in his large - and I mean LARGE - stomach._

"_And you milady?"_

"_Chicken." said Mai coldly as she stared at me not bothering to glance at the man._

_The man huffed as he walked off to prepare our order. I took of my fox mask and lay it on the table. Mai instantly picked it up and held it in her hands before sighing heavily._

"_How is Kyuubi today?" she asked softly._

_I stiffened. One of the things Mai had taught me was to control Kyuubi and now I was able to speak with the Fox Demon easily. Still Kyuubi had been silent lately and that worried me. Of course it wasn't as though I as complaining! No… after all when Kyuubi did talk all it was about was how sexy Mai would look spread out under us. Which was made worse by the images that the Fox Demon supplied. There was some things that no boy should have to see about his 'mother'._

"_Fine… quiet actually." I said softly as I gazed at the woman who I had come to love as my mother._

_Mai nodded content as she said softly. "Your abilities have approved greatly since I found you five years ago."_

_I nodded wondering where this was going._

"_I think it is about time that you became a full fledged tracker." said Mai softly before continuing. "I can't really teach you anything else."_

_I stared at her… and stared some more before whispering. "Are you sure?"_

_Mai laughed then causing the men to stare at her. Ignoring them however Mai spoke again. "Yes."_

_I jumped up out of my seat at once and rushed over to the other side of the table before hugging Mai. Mai sat stiff before relaxing and returning the hug happily. A loud cough broke our hug as I turned to see the cook carrying a tray full of bowls. Running back to my seat I licked my lips as I stared at the food. Oh glories ramen! To my happiness the cook set the food down in front of me._

_Instantly beginning to devour I ignored the looks of disgust that were sent my way from around the restaurant. Grinning I finished the four bowls of ramen by the time that the cook returned with four more. Setting one in front of Mai and the rest in front of me I ate until their was nothing left._

_Glancing over at Mai I smirked at her empty bowl. Suddenly something hit me… if Mai couldn't take off her mask how the hell did she eat?_

"_How can you eat?"_

_Mai stared at me for a moment before showing that if she opened her mouth a certain way she could fit chopsticks under her mask. Grinning widely I asked._

"_So when do I become a tracker?"_

"_The moment you beat me in battle." said Mai._

_I stared at her… the moment I beat her in battle? How could I beat her in battle? Sure I knew that I was more powerful then the average ninja but Mai was light years ahead of me! A husky laugh stopped my mental rant as I stared at Mai._

"_Don't worry… you'll do fine. Come… we need to return to the Village."_

_With that we both rose as I snapped my mask back into place. Dropping a large amount of money on the table we began to move. Walking out of the shop I was hit by a black haired ninja. Glaring at him I snapped angrily._

"_Watch were your going!"_

_The ninja snorted at me as he continued to walk into the shop beside another jonin. Glaring back at them I felt Mai's hand on my arm lightly._

"_Come Naruto… ignore those foolish ninjas."_

_Nodding I followed Mai out of town feeling two sets of eyes on my back the entire way. Frowning I wondered why those two jonin looked so familiar. Did I know them from somewhere?_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

_I closed my eyes against the blinding sun as we walked toward the local Ramen shop. Two months on this mission and we had learned nothing of Crimson Night or her apprentice. Everyone thought that they were just legends. Swearing mentally I walked in the door only to hit a masked tracker. The tracker glared at me from behind his mask as he snapped._

"_Watch were your going!"_

_I snorted at the man. He wore tight, black, leather pants and a long flowing, black, leather jacket. His skin as tanned to perfection as he stood there his arms crossed. I walked beside Kakashi as we entered the shop instantly dismissing the ninja before I heard the words that I had been praying to hear._

"_Come Naruto… ignore those foolish ninjas."_

_Spinning around I watched as the two masked figures walked out of the Village. Kakashi laid a hand on my shoulder._

"_Did you hear that?" he asked._

_I nodded… that woman had called that man Naruto. Thinking back at the hyper, loudmouthed fifteen year old I had once knew I had a hard time making the connection between that icy man. Frowning I turned and walked into the restaurant watching as the cook cleared up piles of bowls._

_Hearing the bell chime the cook looked up as Kakashi and I took a seat in the far back corner. I watched as the cook made his way over to us. He frowned at us and snapped._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Information." I said coldly watching as his eyes widened in surprise._

"_What kind of information?" he whispered._

"_That couple that was just in here-"_

"_The Crimson Night?" shouted the man causing the entire shop to fall into a deep silence._

_I sent a icy glare at them watching in satisfaction as most of them paled and turned away. Turning back to the cook I heard Kakashi speak up._

"_Tell me that boy that was with her… what do you know of him?"_

_The cook was silent for a moment before whispering softly. "No one knows much about him. All I know is that he bought a hell of a lot of Ramen!"_

_I nodded somehow this boy sounded too much like Naruto._

"_I remember he shouted 'believe it' and had big blue eyes. He was totally relaxed even around that sexy piece of ass!" joked the cook before continuing. "But then if I had a piece of her I wouldn't be sitting in some Ramen Shop!"_

"_What do you mean?" asked Kakashi._

_The cook looked at him confused before demanding. "You aren't one of those gays are you? I mean did you see what she was wearing? Even with the mask on she was sexy!"_

_Kakashi shook his head and I felt my stomach drop. Could Naruto actually be sleeping with the Crimson Night? Is that why he didn't come back? Staring at the cook a moment longer I felt sadness and anger fill me. Five and half years we had been searching for him and he was out fucking some girl?!_

"_Tell me do you know where they were heading?" Kakashi asked._

_The cook shook his head then. "Nope… all they talked about was something concerning the man becoming a Tracker and defeating her in battle."_

_I nodded slowly and stood up Kakashi fallowing me. If Naruto was going to battle the Crimson Night then they would have to find him quickly. Taking a deep breath they marched out of the shop forgetting about the food they had come to get._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

_I stared out through the steamy mist of the hot springs. Letting out a long sigh of happiness I dunked under the water. My cloths and mask lay to the side of the spring besides Mai's own cloths. Squinting I could make out her form setting across from me. She was running her soapy hands through her long hair._

"_Mai?" I whispered softly._

_Mai glanced at me behind her mask halting her movements. "What is it?"_

_I blushed heavily all too aware that we were in a hot springs… alone… and well… naked. "Umm… I was wondering if you wanted to be my mother."_

_Mai stared at me before laughing. Slowly she dunked under the water rinsing off the bubbles before she glided over. Staring at me she hugged me softly. Her face resting on my chest. I hugged her back waiting for what she would say._

"_I would love to be your mother Naruto. I already think of you as a son." Mai whispered._

_Joy filled me instantly. Finally I would have a mother! Grinning like a mad man I crushed Mai to me. Only for her to speak again._

"_Naruto… may I… that is to say… would you accept my blood if I gave it to you?"_

_I frowned and let her go. Blood? What did she mean? Obviously seeing my confusion she spoke again._

"_It is a bond between Shonains and their children. I cut my wrist and feed you some of my blood so you bare my scent. You also gain a tiny bit of my power and I can sense where you are."_

"_Oh." I said softly before smiling. "Yes! Believe it!"_

_Mai laughed again as she held out her wrist and ran her long nail across the flesh there. Blood welled up from the long cut there instantly. It was a dark black tinted with red. Holding her wrist up I ran my tongue along the cut. She gasped from the movement and I held it steady before drinking heavily._

_The blood burned its way through out my body as I shivered at the feeling. Frowning images filled my mind. One of a young girl standing alone in a field staring down at the chaos of ninjas battling the huge Demon. The next of a red eyed man striking her across the face. The third of her humming softly as she stared at a huge waterfall._

_Finally my world went black as I collapsed against Mai._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

_I stared at the leader. Did he honestly think that a single woman was worth sending out every member to capture?_

"_-she is highly dangerous and you must capture her. With her… unique abilities we will be able to control anything."_

"_What about the rumours of her taking an apprentice?" asked my partner._

_The leader as silent for a moment before continuing. "The apprentice is not worth anything. Kill him."_

_I nodded as the meeting ended and everyone began to shuffle out of the room. The Leader's voice calling my name stopped me. Turning around I stared at him angrily. The Leader was smiling weakly._

"_Itachi you are the best of my men. However regardless of that fact I need you to stay away from her."_

_I sent a icy glare at him then before walking out. Didn't he think that I should be assisting in the capture? My own sister was a Shonain! How could he think that I would endanger this mission? Frowning I couldn't help but wonder if the reason was that this Crimson Night was the new form of my sister's Dragon. Sure I knew that my sister had died and her Dragon would automatically go to a new host. Still… if she truly was the new form of the Dragon I wanted her._

_After all my sister wouldn't have wanted it that way…_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

_Anger flashed through me as I listened to the Hokage yell at Mai yet again! We had returned to the Village only to be told to go to see him. So here we were… getting yelled at… again. Didn't the old fart have anything better to do?_

"_How dare-" started the Hokage only to be cut off._

"_Attack! The Village is under attack!"_

_I jumped up Mai beside me. Glancing at her we ran out of the large hut to see black cloaked men attacking the Village. The ninjas fought desperately. Twin screams filled the air as a blue skinned man lit a hut on fire on fire. I ran toward the hut pushing the blue fish dude out of the way and jumping in._

_Smoke filled my lungs as I battled against the red hot flames scorching my skin. Searching the hut I found the two children huddled in the corner. Grabbing them I clutched them to me as I scrambled out of the hut shocked to see that Mai had not fallowed me._

_Once outside I scanned the Village to focus in on Mai. She was battling a tall black haired ninja. They battled hitting their swords of each others as neither gained nor lost ground._

"_Mai!" I shouted as I placed the kids down watching as they scrambled out of harms way._

_Running over I jumped on the black haired man's back. The black haired man froze before he batted me away like a fly. I sailed into a tree my body hitting it heavily. I fell to the ground and lay there stunned before I felt it._

_It was icy… like the world had suddenly frozen over. Glancing up I watched as Mai became encased in black chakura. It was so strong that it crackled loudly and sizzled. I scrambled to my feet painfully. I had never seen anyone with this strong of chakura before other then Kakashi-sensei. Even then it had only been once… when Haku and Zabuza (two rogue ninjas) had attacked us. Mai raised her hand then and I watched as a ball of black lightning lay there._

"_Mai stop it!" I shouted remembering what Mai had told me._

_Flashback_

"_Mai?" I asked softly._

_Mai glanced at me before continuing on with her meditation._

"_Why do you always meditate?"_

_Stiffening I watched as Mai slowly rose from her position on the floor to face me. Sadly she whispered._

"_I am a Shonain and because of that the moment I lose control over my emotions my Dragon takes over. When that happens no one will be able to defeat me. I will kill until this world is completely dead."_

_End Flashback_

_Running forward I threw myself in front of Mai. Mai stiffened as she saw me and the chakura vanished instantly. I let out a sigh of relief before I watched Mai collapse only to be caught by her enemy. Staring into the man's face I shivered at his likeness to Sasuke. Who was this man?_

_The man stared at me for a moment before simply vanishing Mai still trapped in his arms. Staring at the spot where my mother had once stood in the arms of that man I shivered. How had this happened? Glancing around I noticed that all the ninjas were gone._

"_Mai." I whispered sadly._

"_You fool!" shouted a voice._

_I turned weakly to see the Hokage standing there. Blinking through my tears I stared at him blurry eyed._

"_You have no idea what you have just done! With the power that she has those ninjas will be unbeatable!"_

"_I didn't know." I whispered weakly not caring if he heard me or not._

_Rising to my feet I walked off leaving the Hokage behind. I didn't care anymore… my mother was gone. Shivering at the wind I walked into the hut that had served as our home. I would save her!_

_Marching in with new determination I grabbed my backpack off of the floor and walked to the weapons. Throwing it open I noticed a new sword that had been added in the spot for Mai's sword. It was slightly longer then Mai's only the hilt was made of a Fox not a Dragon. Picking it up I turned it over in my hand. The blade was light and fit my hand perfectly. Seeing a card attached to it I ripped it off._

_**Naruto,**_

_**Congratulations on beating me! I had this sword made up for you. Like mine it will use the aura of your Demon to control it. No one other then you and your blood line shall be able to touch it let alone wield it. I hope that you will remember your time spent with me before you leave.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Mai**_

_Pain filled me. Mai had been so sure I would defeat her. Still… why did she believe in me so much? I had failed her… clutching the sword to me I slid it onto my waist were it held as if by magic._

_Grabbing some other weapons I took one long glance at the picture that lay on the side. It was of Mai and I. Mai stood there with my arms around her. She had her arms crossed while I was smiling and laughing. Taking the picture as well I shoved it into my bag. Next I crossed the floor and leaned under the bed. There in a sealed plastic bag was the outfit that I had come in. The orange glared up at me as I shrugged out of my cloths and into the old ones._

_Over the years as I had grown Mai had made changes to them so that they now fit. I smiled weakly and thanked her silently as I ran my hand over the orange cloths. Finally I reached up for my headband. Taking it off I stared at the ying yang symbol of the Village of Lost Souls. Dropping that in the bag too I placed my mask in as well. Finally I picked up my old headband the one with the Village Hidden in the Leaves symbol. Placing it on I glanced in the mirror before turning to the door._

_Opening it I came face to face with the Hokage. He stared out my outfit for a moment before snapping._

"_This is suicide boy! You are no where near powerful enough to save her!"_

_I shook my head before whispering. "I have to try…"_

"_Why?" demanded the Hokage._

"_I love her…"_

_With that I walked away. Leaving behind what had been my home for the past five years and into what could be my last mission. But it didn't matter… no… I had to save her._

_**Author Notes: There are new ages now in this chapter. This one takes place about five and half years after the other one. The new ages are:**_

_**Sasuke: 21**_

_**Naruto: 20**_

_**Kakashi: 24**_

_**Mai???**_

_**Lee: 30**_

_**Hokage (Village of Lost Souls): 64**_

_**As always please review.**_


End file.
